


Coping with Help

by demonlifehealer



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Cognitive Dissonance, Consensual Possession, Disappointment, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drabble, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotionally Repressed, Gen, Inner Monolouge, Isolation, M/M, People are afraid, Possession, Public Relations, Sharing a Body, Stand Alone, happy to be possessed, submissive thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonlifehealer/pseuds/demonlifehealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The public thinks that Doc is a kind man. A man who has seen too much and is cursed with a monster in his head. They feel sorry for him but not enough to be around him. Doc thinks that O'malley is a blessing. One that he would be lost without.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping with Help

**Author's Note:**

> Good Evening Everyone! Thank you for dropping by! Here is another O'malley/Doc fic. It's sort of a half idea that turned into an accidental drabble. Oops! Oh well! Hope you enjoy and have a wonderful night!

There was nothing like the feeling of knowing that you are not alone. Most people considered Doc cursed from the voice in his head. They felt either fear or pity for him that he had to live with a “monster” inhabiting his body. They thought he was a helpless victim, simply doing what he could to make the best of a horrible situation. 

The reality was that he felt himself lucky. How many people got to have a second opinion? How many people got to give themselves over to the sensation of absolute protection? Frank Dufresne wasn’t ignorant of how blessed he was. The reality was that his whole life he had felt like a nuisance. He couldn’t tell you when it started. He had a nice enough childhood. He had simply never felt good enough. It never felt like he achieved enough. His parents could tell you that he was always a follower. He wasn’t good at making his own decisions. The reality was that he had never felt secure.

It wasn’t something he told people. It wasn’t something he was proud of, but he wanted to be told what to do. He had always felt happiest when he was being ordered around. He didn’t really have the drive to push his opinions around. He only wanted to help people. It seemed like his life was one endless failure after another. 

That feeling stopped the day he became infected. It is true that when a voice began announcing itself in his head with intentions to cause mayhem to others, he was scared. Doc had never wanted to harm anyone, quite the contrary. He wanted to heal them, provide advice, and set them on a better path. It took time but once he became used to Omega he was more than happy to give the reins over. He no longer had to worry about making the wrong decision because there was simply no decision to make. He was free to be passive.

This seemed to shock the AI, however the darker one was completely won over by the idea. Omega would not look a gift horse in the mouth. If the human wanted to be a passenger in his own body then O’malley would be happy to assist him. 

All Dufresne had ever wanted was to be good. He wanted to help and please people so they would like him. The reality was that he had always felt alone. He was always confused about what to do. O’malley learned early on that if you wanted to get Doc to do something call him “good”. It didn’t matter how many personal values he held for the subject. Call him “good” and he would melt. He learned that Frank had a nearly endless amount of submission in his mind. He liked pleasing others. He liked being owned. Hell, he wanted to be owned. 

And who was O’malley to deny his host such a basic request?

O’malley gleefully took over the reins in Doc’s mind. He encouraged the submissive feelings. He was the perfect host. Oh yes, they had their disagreements (when to wash dishes, what constituted morning yoga, vegan diet compromises), all that aside O’malley could deal with. Doc not once tried to fight back for control of his body, which was different from every other host he had infected.

The others would push back, struggling to maintain their own thoughts. They feared a loss of identity. Where others fought, Doc would yield. He would give off waves of contentment from the possession. Their “disagreements” (Don’t put that much sugar in the tea! Sugar is a treat, not a daily right!) were benign and trivial compared to how his previous hosts would attempt to erase him with their will. 

It helped Omega too because for the first time in his existence he got to experience simply living. He could actually have a sense of peace and see what humans desired so much about this “having a life”. It was boring and some days there would be no bloodshed but make no mistake he could find contentment in this life. He had no will to follow other than his own. That was freedom in itself. 

He nearly forgot that he was an AI. That his whole purpose was to do someone else’s bidding. Now he had someone doing HIS bidding. O’Malley continued to push the barrier between blending and identity. How much control WAS the Doc willing to yield? O’Malley riffled through the Medic’s memories. Played with his insides. Walked within his dreams. The only response he ever got was a light hearted, “O’Malley that’s mean!” He had heard better from five year olds.

What got to Omega and confused him deeply was the pure affection his host had for him. That was certainly a new experience! Every host had begrudgingly used him as a tool. He was only a dangerous item that happened to have thoughts. He was nothing but an object that was to be discarded as soon as his host became more powerful. There were days when Dufresne would wrap himself in O’malley’s dark energy and be in nothing but peaceful contentment. Omega was used to causing fear. He had never been the source of comfort. The feeling was somewhat addicting, not that he would EVER tell that to his human.

It was only natural that sooner or later he would get curious. How would his host survive if he was to suddenly disappear? Omega knew that one day he would leave to get his vengeance, but how would this affect Doc? He reassured himself that he was only looking out for his future plans. Making a backup suited him well if he should fail. He thought about how the backup could stay as a distraction to keep the others off his trail while the REAL AI went to cause havoc. He had planted a seed of himself so deep that Frank would never be able to remove it. It was only for his plans. It had nothing to do with the deep protective instinct that O’malley had developed for his host. Most likely it wouldn’t even need to be activated.

The thought that his backup might activate while he was still around caused him to feel unsure. He didn’t need Dufresne to be wondering who to serve. This was the reason his backup would only become active under two circumstances. One, that he would no longer be sending signals from his personal channel, and two, that Dufresne had a mental break so complete that he needed help. O’malley didn’t think about the backup anymore after that. He continued savoring the freedom he was given. He continued encouraging Frank’s submissive feelings for him.

It was only years later that the fruit from that action would come to ripen. When a teleportation cube was thrown and Doc ended up trapped in a dimension where time didn’t exist. In that space the Medic wished so deeply for O’malley that he would spend weeks reenacting the memories of the other. He wished that the AI was still with him instead of being destroyed. He wished. He prayed. He screamed. He wept. 

This was enough to awaken the backup. 

This was enough to save Frank Dufresne. 

So yes, it was a little hurtful when the others avoided him but the others would never understand how it was more than worth a little avoidance to keep the security which O’malley brought. They never had and they never would. That was alright though. Better to be a “monster” with O’malley than to be the failure that was just Frank Dufresne.

**Author's Note:**

> I am always thinking about what happens after the show. I imagine that by now everyone knows about O'Malley and Doc's "relationship" and are pretty freaked out about it. This probably ends with Doc spending a lot of time on his own. Thanks for reading! Hope you have a wonderful night!


End file.
